pixie Silver and The Curse Of The necklace
by eliza-channn
Summary: Pixie is just a normal girl with a normal sister (goldie). but one day, it all changes when there mum takes them to new York cit
1. Chapter 1 - The Harpie

**_Hi, everyone! Im eLiza an d this is my first story on ! pls don't be rude :( I did try rly_** ** _hard on it (even tho my brother read it and laughed, but hes_** ** _a meany_** ** _, and I didn't have a beta) Enjoy teh_** ** _story :D_**

* * *

Pixie was running as fast as she could to escape the monester sthat threatened to tear her down. How did this happen? She wondered to herself over the sound of her gasping breaths. Just this morning was so nirmal. And it had been.

~earliet yhat day~

"Pixie!"

"Yes mummy?" pixie looked up, confused. Her mother never talked to her. Pizie was hated, because her mother had gone mad many years before when she went away with a man wwith golden hair and came back pregnant. She has never been the same again. "We're going to America. Pack you bags. We're going now."

I bursted into tears. How could I leave my life in England behind? "but what about goldie(A/N: Goldie is her sister)?"

"who is goldie. I must go and see if Apollo is waiting. We have to leave."

I cried more, then sprinted away into my room which was tiny nd I shared with goldie. She was my little sister who had been born after mummy ran away with the man she called Apollo when I was only five and a half years old. I hated mummy's stupid decisions – she had changed so much. I remembered back when she used to take me to the beach every sunday and wed play in the sand together. she would pick me up and spin me around.

I wiped away my tears. i had to be strong. For Goldie, at the very least. I smililed at her, my purple eyes becoming a shade of soft green,,like springtime. I was named pixie because my eyes were that shade of green when i was born. My eyes wwere always green when i was happy, and id been a very happy baby.

"were are we going?" said Golide. She knew we were leaving bc i took my bag which was already packed bescause mum always made us leave. i pulled on a pair of converse which were sparkling gold and a low-cut crop top which exposed my flat ivory stomch whuich had a red scar from when i was attacked (Ill explain leater!) and a denim miniskirt from h&M. Goldie put on a cute greek-like dress whuch was white with a gold trim and put on sandles and grabbed the ukulele whuch Apollo had given her. She was grade 8 ukuleele. (A/:im grade 3 piano btw) She was also very good at singing and had a smile like sunlihgt. Her fvaoutrite musical (she loved musicals) were fame and hamilton (A/N: my big sister loves those musicals and i dont lol but theres a charachetr called Eliza in one of them I forgot which so i thought that Apollos children might like them XD)

"America"

"Oh." Goldie picked up her bag and slug it over her back. I smiled atthe galazy pattern on it. Goldie loved the stars. "Am i coming?" sometimes i have to sneak goldie with us because mum forgets tht hses here.

"I dont think so, we might hav to make you invisible again." i HRabbed my makeup bag and painteed my lips pale pink to match my pale pinky-blond hair. i also did my eyes, and put concealeer yo hide my tear stains. I putted my hair in a sloppy side plait and grinned at myself inspinning in the air it turned into the mirror.

"Were you crying?" goldie asked concerneed.

"A bit, i confessed. "2i just hate leaving placees because i hav friends now in england but we have to go to america.

"it is sad." Golidie looked down and i saw twears brimming in her baby blue eyees. She tied her golden hair into a high ponytail.

"HURRY UP PIXXIE OR ILL LEAVE YOU LIKE YOURR FATHER APOLLLO LEFT ME!" MY MOTHER SCreamed

"APOOLO WASNT MY FATHER!" I scReamed back. He wasn't. My father had left long ago but i remember that he looked nothing like Apollo. He had big muscles and an angry face. Apollo was blonde and smiled moRE. he had left too after mum went mad and id never fogiven him or her.

"Le'ts go."said GOldie. I closed my eye and concentrated and they turned red bc i was using my powers and she turned invisible aling with her clothes and backpack. We ran after mum and went to the airport where whe walmost missed the plane but didnt at the last minute becsuse he had premium tickets and the plane waited for us.

~ENd flashback!"

Normal enough, for my craazy life. But when we landed in NYC airport, i'd heard a growl from behind us and screamed, pulling Goldie out of the way. A massive bird woman was flying there! (A/N: i forgot what harpies look like lol and i cba to look it up rn) Pixie turned visile out of fear and waved her ukulele at him! it was yellow witha gold sun painted on it. while it was spinning in the air it turned into a bow with a sheath of arrows! Pixie screamed and I leaped Upa dn caught it. Everyone was screaming and running because the bird woman was spitting acid/. I had used a bow and arrow onc e in summer camp which i had run away too too escape my mum for the summer (goldie had come too but did not do archery bc she was in the junior section and i was swith the seniors.) I grbbed an arrow, pushing my thique curtain of hair oout of the way and then threaed the needle. I repleased, and the harpie died. EVeryone looked around at us and a woman with acid on her arm who was bleedimg looked and said "THat Girl Appeared gfrom NOWHERE!" She was looking at GOldie. "Goldie run," I hissed, and we ran, leaving our mother to play in the harpie' remains and acid like a child. I concentrated and we became invisible but Pixie was so tired. She looked at her sister ehen they were in a back alley of mahnatan (how do u say that and pronounce it lolololol) and groaned. "We made it goldie."

"We did," replied her sister, taking an arrow from Pixie's tired hand and cutting her hair so it was just above shoulder length.

"GOLDIE NO-"

"I NEED THIS." Goldie burst into tears. "Nothimg is the same. We have to grow up on the streets now and fight bird people." The straight golden locks fell to the ground.

ANother voice appeared. "No, you don't."

the girls gasped! It was...

* * *

 ** _CLIFF HANGER! Did you guys like it? sorry if i spelt any thing wrong :/ i bet like 97% of is itsnt right xD Please READ AND REVIEW but no mean comments please i_** ** _just started! I might get my siister or my freinds kaya and LOLa to beta for me nexxt timr (Ily guys XD also thx to jo (my sister lol braketception) for letting me borrow ur laptop ilyy escpecially) OK BYE mum says yhat I have to exerxice my horse afro (short for aprhtodite which is part of the reason i like pjo she was alreasy called that when i got her ok LOL BYE_**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting

**_Hi, everybody! I'm back and you're going to love this chappie! we get some charact3r development for goldie and my sister helped me bc i got two really mean comment last chapter :( which she deleted (THANK U JO) and helped me with developpin thee characters and giving them fatal flaws like demigods so goldies's fatel flaw is that shes really over dramatic xD like me and she cares a lot about people and tries to help ghem even if she doesn't know them shes just too nice._** i ** _also made it so that pixie is just really pretty (ull find out why this chapter :3) and she hates it and people always fall in love with her and compare her to Helena Of Troye (omg_** i ** _just realised that troye sivane is related to greek mitholigy). So poor pixie and GOldie. Btw someone said that_** i ** _made two "sock accounts" and idk what they r? If u mean my friends kaya and lola leave them alone bc we were talking on fb messangar yesterday on our group chat and we decided to start fanfiction accounts bc we all like writing stories and reading pjo and harry potter fics toogether so leave us lone pls. also they are REAL we just started at the same time and they commented bc we are friends (ILY GUYS! 3)and i met loola at pony cmp last year and_** i ** _go to school with kaya she is in my class :( Let the chapter comments!_**

* * *

A guy who looked a lot like appolo was looking at me and i jumped to my feet. "Apolllo? Is that you?"

He looked at me. "So you know about my dad?" he spoke with a sexy amerrican drawl. "You must be my sister then. He was looking at Goldie. goldy jumped to her feet, strangs of her hair flouttering everywhere.

"Are you also Appollo's child?"

"Yes." He grinned and gestures for us to go around the corner. We did and theree was a pure white horse there with a beautifulpurplish mane which kind of matced my pinky blond hair and she whinnied. i looked at her and realised someothing.

"Wow she is actually pure white not gray bc she has white skin!" then i realised something else! "She has wings!"

Will laughed and I blushed coz his laugh sounded like Sunlight. _I sure hope he isn't gay lol,_ I thought. I had always flirted wit apollo but he was a few years older than me so we only kissed and never had sex becaus that would be illegal (Im 12). Will only looked 17!

"Yeah, she's a pegasi. My boyfirnd Niko likes her too."

 _o shit hes probbly gay_ , I realised. Pixie llooked shook. "uoure gay?!"

"Actually im one of the Bi Sexuals do you have a problem with this."

"OH so you like girls?" I roared. He looked at me curuirously getting on the horse.

"Yes, but mostly boys." He looked away and the tips of his ears were red. I hoped tht he had a crush on me but also did not because everyone does (Even Goldie did at one point) and it's really tiring. Will looked at the scar on my tummy. "Why do you have that nasty pink scar?" he asked me to change the subject.

I had a flashback. I was at pony camp in Dorset with Lily (A/N: lola!) and she got really angry at me because her horse had reared up and she had fallen and broken her back. Her eyes were purple and grey normally but now they turn BLACK and there was a crash and suddenly Zombie Skeletons were attacking me! Luckily i had the whip and my horse Aphrooite was good in battle because of the games i played with lola and goldie when we pretended to be achillis and patroculus (no homo tho lololol) and we were fighting with odysiyous and the spartans were our enemies with there big muscles like my orIginal father. I managed to fend them off with my whip but i got clawed in the stomach and aphroditt died. Then goldie healed me and lily but i still had the scar and i never spoke to her again. (A/N: dw! Lola will come back! and ur going to come into it soon kaya lol we can make plans in english trmrw).

"I got clawled by an onision I Said Solemny.

"A SKELETON?" But i was crying so he said nothing more. Me and goldie got on the back and goldie smiled at me and wiped away my tears. "Oh no i hope that Goldie doesnt still hav e a crush on me" i said out loud by accidentally and kaya screamed and tryed to leap of the pegasus but will caught her.

"no goldie you are my sister i cant let youu die"

I was crying silently but luckily my makeup was waterproof. Was Goldy suicidal? This hurt my emotions. SUDDENLY... We saw a huge campfire and lots of strawberrys!

"oh yh this is camp half blood it's where demigods go to live a normla life and learn to fight. Goldie smiled through her tears. All that she had ever wanted was a normal life, and as Plato had once said: _We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light._ I always read play doh beacuse i loved to be surrounded by other mart greek people like me (my dad was a greek.)

We landed and a horse man smiled at us and whinnied, "I am Chiron." I beamed. When i had read the Iliad there had been chiron excEPT...

"dont you have hands as front hoove s lmao!"

Chrion frowed. "As human purrception of me changes, so do i, he announced loudly to me. then everyone around the campfire jumped as i glowed and was wearing a greek toga and my makeup was perfect and a pig was floating over my head. I screamed. "Where did my converse and crop top go?!"

2Hail, Pixie Silver, child of both Ares and Aprodite," he hissed angrily as he kneeled down and so did vereeyone else. Goldie bursted into tears. THEN . ..

* * *

 _ **Another cliffie! S/O 2 Jo for telling me ab chrion having human arms for front legs bc he was the best cenutar and how Plto was a greek philosiper! You learn new things every day!**_


End file.
